


In Times of Need

by orphan_account



Series: In Times of Need [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alec Needs a Hug, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bad Parenting, Blood, Comforting Magnus Bane, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Derogatory Language, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult discussion with his father leaves Alec physically and emotionally hurt, he turns to the one person he trusts more than his parabatai. Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times of Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable content; it belongs to Cassandra Clare

Mentions of violence, homophobia, derogatory terms, ?abuse, blood

Alec hovered outside the door to Magnus' apartment. He knew that the ageless warlock would be thrilled to see him, in fact he'd probably find himself being dragged straight from the doorway to the bedroom without so much as a hello, but that wasn't what Alec needed right now. He needed someone who was going to listen and offer advice. He supposed Jace or Izzy would have been good at that but a large part of him just wanted to see Magnus. And a little part of him wanted to see Magnus' bedroom.

Before he could raise his hand fully to the door knob it swung open, leaving him standing open mouthed and with his hand hovering in the air. The hand was immediately grabbed by a grinning Magnus.

"Were you planning on sleeping in the corridor?" Magnus smirked, but Alec knew him well enough to pick out the concern behind it. "I mean I've heard of mundanes sleeping in the woods for fun but at least there's an element of excitement and danger to that. The only thing that's threatening in this corridor is my neighbours appalling taste in paint for her door."

Alec glanced at the luminous green door that Magnus was referring to. It was hideous.

"I-" He hesitated, looking back towards Magnus. "My father wanted to speak to me. About us."

Magnus lost the suave smirk immediately and gently pulled Alec into the apartment. "Come on, I'll get you a drink, I sense this conversation is not one for the corridor after all."

"I just don't understand him. He used to be a member of the circle. He was in cohoots with Valentine, yet he acts like the fact that he has a gay son is the biggest humiliation." Alec said.

"First of all," Magnus said as he placed a light orange cocktail in Alec's hand and directed him to the sofa, "never say cohoots again, it just doesn't sound right coming from you. Also, your father is an asshole. No, don't defend him Alec, he needs to learn that he should be proud of the son he has."

"I just wanted him to be happy for me, for us." Alec said. "He was the one who initiated the discussion and then he decides to have a go at me for it! Some of the things he said, Magnus, it was awful."

"Just let it out, I'm listening." Magnus said gently, he noted the ever so slight tremors in Alec's posture and replaced the cocktail with a steaming cup of hot chocolate as he knew Alec would never say anything.4

"He called me a disgusting faggot and said that I might as well charge men to have sex with me as I'd never manage to hold down a proper job once people realised how disgusting I am. My own father said that to me. He even accused me of wanting to sleep with every man who walks past because I told him I can't control my sexuality. Apparently that means that I want to jump every man I see." Alec didn't realise that his shaking was slowly getting worse and worse. "He said a lot more, stuff that I can't even bear to tell you, Magnus, and then he told me that I either found a girlfriend or I left and never darkened his doorstep again."

"Alec…" Magnus was lost for words, he reached his arm around Alec to comfort him and found that his hand became damp. He drew it away slowly and saw that it was smeared red. "Alec!"

"I was just about to get to that, I told my dad that there was no way that I could break up with you, I couldn't Magnus, I just couldn't." Alec was staring deep into Magnus' eyes. Magnus nodded desperately, hoping to console him. "He wasn't happy and he punched me as I was walking away. I didn't expect it! I fell onto his desk and he had a blade of some sort lying on it."

"Come on, let me have a look." Magnus said, he took the half empty drink from Alec's trembling hands, he slowly unbuttoned the black shirt for him, taking careful stock of Alec's expressions for any signs that he should stop.

When he pulled back the shirt he saw a deep gash along Alec's shoulder, it looked painful and was still weeping small rivulets of blood.

"I was going to draw an iratze but I left in such a rush and completely forgot to pick up my stele. It was such an amateur thing to do. I actually forgot my stele."

"Shh, let me heal you, it wasn't your fault that you forgot your stele. I think if you put anyone else into that situation, they would have also forgotten it."

Magnus carefully manoeuvred his fingers in such a way that his magic sealed the gash, the edges drew together into an angry red line which slowly grew smaller and pinker until it was nothing more than a faint white line on Alec's skin. Magnus slowly leant forward and pressed his lips to it.

It must have been the right thing to do as Alec leaned his head forward so that it was resting on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus closed his eyes as he felt a dampness on his shoulders and Alec's shivering turn into frame wracking sobs. It was almost as though he could feel his pain, which he guessed was true enough as a spear of agony ripped through his chest as he thought about his beautiful, perfect Alec being told those horrible things by his own father and then even worse, being hit and injured by his own father.

"Why doesn't he love me?" Alec said so quietly that Magnus almost missed it.

"You deserve so much more than him, Alec. You deserve a father who would walk through flames for you, a father who would pat you on the back and tell you that you found yourself a class A stud – because let's face it, you did – you don't deserve the idiot, Robert Lightwood."

Alec gave a small laugh into Magnus' shoulder and sniffled. "A Class A stud?" he asked.

"What? I totally am Class A!" Magnus insisted.

"What makes you a Class A rather than a Class B?" Alec asked him.

"You'll see." Magnus promised. "That's something that I have to show you behind closed doors and when the mood is all relaxed and sexy."

"That had better be a promise!"

"Oh it most definitely is that." Magnus said.

"Thanks for healing me." Alec said.

"It was my pleasure, I just wish you weren't hurt in the first place, speaking of which, where were you hit?" Magnus asked. He wasn't going to be able to let go of that bit of information very easily.

Alec motioned to the back of his head vaguely. "I don't want you to waste your energy healing it though, it is just a small bump, didn't even break the skin. I don't even have a sore head."

Magnus narrowed his eyes slightly and committed to healing it when Alec fell asleep later that night.

"Look, I'm sorry I have to bring this up, and I wish that I didn't have to but I do. Alec, you do know that everything that your father said to you was a lie, right?" Magnus asked him. Alec didn't answer, he just kept his head buried. "Alec, look at me please."

Alec raised his head and Magnus found himself staring into a pair of bloodshot blue eyes. Alec's face was flushed from crying and twisted with emotional pain. The worst kind of pain in Magnus' opinion, after all, he could take away Alec's physical pain but there was no quick cure for the emotional variety, Magnus placed a hand on either side of Alec's face and stared at him determinedly.

"You are perfect. There is nothing wrong with you at all. You don't need a girlfriend to make yourself a better person. In fact I would be highly upset and pissed off if I walked in on you and a girl going at it, so be warned. I'd actually turn her into a table lamp or perhaps a bed for Chairman Meow."

"Like that cat needs another bed." Alec said.

"Chairman Meow will never have enough beds, besides, the only way that you can prevent that is to never have a girlfriend."

"I don't think that will be an issue. I did chose you over my father." Alec said.

"He should have never have made you make that decision." Magnus said furiously, his cat-like eyes narrowing. "It was unfair and cruel."

"Yeah, well, he obviously didn't think so." Alec sighed. "Is it alright if I stay with you for a little while?"

"Like you even need to ask." Magnus said. "In fact, I would quite happily keep you prisoner here, my little shadowhunter. I'd have so much fun with you and those stamina runes."

"I'll draw a couple of them when you show me what Class A means." Alec promised.

"You, my darling, have a deal." Magnus said wickedly as he leaned in.

Alec met him halfway and their lips collided in a hot passionate fight. It was gentle and firm at the same time, Magnus was pouring as much love and reassurance into the kiss as he possible could, and Alec was drawing it in, he felt safe and comfortable with Magnus.

"Mmm, Alec, the things you do to me." Magnus murmured as he slowly moved away from Alec's mouth and began kissing his way along Alec's jaw until he reached his neck. Alec's hands found themselves tangled in Magnus' hair before he could stop them, not that either of them wanted them to stop.

"Magnus." Alec said quietly, his blue eyes had closed and a small smile adjourned his face. Magnus smiled in satisfaction and set to work nibbling and sucking at a spot on Alec's neck, his smile turning into a confident grin as he heard Alec breathe in sharply at his actions.

A loud ringing caused them both to jump and glare at the menacing phone that was lit up on the table.

"It's Isabelle." Magnus said. Alec smirked looking at the warlock's tousled hair and smeared, glittery eyeliner, then reminded himself that he probably looked the same, just minus the eyeliner and with a large hickey on his neck.

"I should probably answer that." Alec said without moving.

"Definitely, your sister is pretty terrifying when she's being ignored." Magnus agreed returning his mouth to Alec's neck.

"Oh yeah, you should never ignore Izzy." Alec agreed.

"Then why are you not answering your phone?" Magnus said, sounding way too amused for Alec's liking.

"Because a certain somebody is sucking on my neck like a vampire and driving me absolutely insane." Alec said.

"Who? Me?" Magnus said innocently.

Alec pulled away suddenly. His face paling faster than Magnus thought possible.

"She'll know what happened, what if my dad spoke to her and convinced her that he was right all along?" Alec panicked.

"That's never going to happen and you know it." Magnus said.

"But it could!"

Magnus grabbed the phone and answered it for Alec.

"Hello, you are now speaking to the wonderful, majestic Magnus Bane. Please try to conceal your awe as best you can."

"Magnus? Is Alec there? Is he ok? I need to speak to him, I don't know what is going on but there is blood in the study and dad won't say anything other than good riddance."

"Alec's fine, well physically at least. But fear not as I am taking impeccable care of your brother right now." Alec's eyes jumped to Magnus'.

"I'm coming over." Isabelle said.

"No need. It's getting late and we are about to retire, however we'll be coming to the institute tomorrow to collect some of Alec's belongings and you can speak to him then. As can Jace, so don't send him running over here either."

"But-"

"No ifs or buts about it. It's been a hard night and the last thing Alec needs right now is to drag it out any longer than necessary."

"Alright, just let him know that we're all worried about him and that we love him."

Alec who had been listening in smiled slightly.

As Magnus hung up he turned to Alec. "Was that alright?"

"It was perfect, thanks, I don't think I could've handled talking to her right now." Alec admitted. "I'm not sure about tomorrow though."

"You need your stele and all your possessions, Alec. You need to talk to your sister and friends and I need to punch your father." Magnus said.

"Well, when you put it like that." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Trust me." Magnus purred.

"That's something I will always do." Alec said.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep your eyes open for a potential sequel ;) and also let me know what your thoughts are!


End file.
